CPCTC
by AnimelovinKiDD
Summary: Chad overhears Sonny talking to Tawni about a 'guy' with the initials, CPCTC. Fearing that Sonny likes this guy he decides to dress as a nerd, thinking that CPCTC is a nerd and that Sonny likes nerds. Little does Chad know, CPCTC is no guy. Oneshot/Channy


**A/N::So I found this hidden away in my email months ago! I posted this story about a year ago and then took it down because of personal reasons. But I have decided to post it once more and I hope I get the same positive response I did the first time! It's funny because I am now in Algebra 2, and I am doing logarithms, and I was in Geometry last year, doing this easy stuff, when I wrote this!**

* * *

[Normal POV]

"Ah, I passed my geometry test!" Sonny squealed while jumping up and down out of the classroom.

Sonny started sprinting to her dressing room to tell Tawni the good news, despite the fact that Tawni wouldn't care.

"Why are you so sunny, well sunnier than usual?" Tawni asked without taking her eyes off of her mirror.

"Well, it's because I passed my geometry test!" Sonny said in a sing-song type of way while waving her test wildly.

"Congrats, I guess. Now you give me a compliment!" Tawni told her while pulling her mascara out.

"You're the prettiest one on the show and you're also the funniest." Sonny said with a small smile and rolling her eyes.

"So, what was it about?" Tawni asked with a bored tone.

"It was about the corresponding parts of congruent triangles are congruent or known as CPCTC." Sonny told her.

"What?" Tawni asked.

For their geometry tests, they all got one with a different subject. It was a safety precaution because Ms. Bitterman had suspected them of cheating.

"You know it's the part you put after you finish your proof." Sonny stated.

"I'm pretty, not smart, don't you know that Sonny?"

Sonny rolled her eyes again, "Anyway, I can't believe I was able to master CPCTC! It was so easy and it was so really easy to understand! So much easier to understand than most things or guys!"

"CPCTC sounds like a guys name!" Tawni told her.

"Oh, I get it! It's now a guy since it was so difficult for me to understand him until I gave him a chance and was patient!" Sonny said.

But Sonny didn't notice a certain jerk throb peeking in the crack of Tawni's door.

_'She likes some guy with the initials CPCTC? That's so not better than mine! I mean CPCTC? That sounds like a ghetto university name. Now CDC, way better!'_ Chad thought.

Unfortunately Chad only heard the part that said, "It was so difficult for me to understand him until I gave him a chance and was patient!"

Chad then bolted out of the hallway until he got to the commissary. He sat down at one of the tables and ran a hand through his blonde hair.

_'How could Sonny like someone else? I bet I'm way better than that-that CPCTC guy! I bet he's a nerd! Wait, unless Sonny likes nerds?'_ Chad thought to himself.

"I know what I can do!" Chad yelled out loud with a big smile on his face.

Then everyone in the whole room just stared at him like he was a maniac.

"Go back to eating! I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, I can do or say whatever I want!" Chad said to the lot of people and straightening his _'Mackenzie Falls'_ jacket.

_'I'm going to-to act like-like a ne-nerd!'_ Chad thought to himself with a shudder.

"Although I'll be the hottest nerd!" Chad muttered to himself with a smirk.

**xXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Sonny and Tawni had just gotten done with rehearsal for the 'Check It Out Girls' sketch and decided to head to the commissary for some fro-yo. They got their fro-yo and sat at one of the tables that surrounded the room.

"Like check it out it's fro-yo!" Sonny said with a big smile.

"Like check it out we aren't rehearsing!" Tawni mocked.

"Okay sure we aren't rehearsing but we could still practice!"

"Yea not happening! Is that...Chad?" Tawni exclaimed while pointing at the entry door.

Sonny turned around and looked at the figure standing at the door; her jaw dropped.

"What the heck is he doing?" Sonny said to no one in particular.

There standing in the door way was none other than Chad Dylan Cooper and all of his nerd glory. He stood there with a smile on his face and he pushed the glasses on his face higher on nose. Chad was wearing high watered khaki colored pants, a light blue shirt that was tucked into his pants, and he had a tie tied on him that looked like it was chocking him. His hair was slicked to the right side and he had black converse on his feet that showed the white socks he was wearing. And last, he had nerdy Harry Potter like glasses on his nose that hid his sapphire blue eyes behind two circles of glass.

_'What the heck did Chad do?'_ Sonny thought.

Then Chad's phone rang and he took his phone out from the pocket on the left side of his shirt.

"CDC her- er Chad Dylan Cooper speaking." Chad said in a nasally voice.

"Is that really Chad?" Tawni asked while bursting out laughing.

"I cannot believe Chad changed!" Sonny exclaimed.

"He looks worse than you, when you wore that ugly frog shirt!" Tawni exclaimed, still laughing.

Sonny glared at her and turned her attention to Chad who just put his phone back I'm his pocket. Sonny got out of her chair and straightened out her skirt. She walked over to him and inspected him out; Chad just looked at her weirdly.

"What are you doing Sonny?" Chad asked, still in that nasally voice.

"Uh what are you doing Chad!" Sonny asked, although it coming out as more of a statement.

"I asked you first Mun- Sonny." Chad threw.

"I was just making sure it was really you underneath the geek attire!" Sonny joked.

"Oh, you like the new me?" Chad asked while pushing his glasses up his nose once again.

"Umm..." Sonny started.

_'How do I tell him that it looks horrible...?' _Sonny thought to herself.

"Let's talk somewhere else." Chad said before grabbing her arm and pulling her out of the commissary.

Chad dragged Sonny through all the hallways until they got to his dressing room on the set of 'Mack Falls'. He opened the door for her and she walked in slowly. Chad led her to the couch and they sat there in an awkward silence.

"So..."Sonny started.

"So..." Chad replied.

"What's with the geek outfit?" Sonny asked him.

"Who's CPCTC?" Chad asked, trying to contain his anger.

"I asked you first!" Sonny told him.

"Well I'm in this outfit for this girl I like." Chad told her while a blush crawled onto his face.

"Oh...what's her name?" Sonny asked while looking at the floor.

_'Am I jealous?'_ Sonny asked herself.

"I can't tell you that, but she's a really amazing girl." Chad told her while scratching the back of his neck.

"Oh..." Sonny quietly said.

"Yea...So who's Mr. CPCTC?" Chad asked, trying not to let her notice he was jealous.

"What?"

"You heard me." Chad said, "I heard you talking about him."

Sonny then busted out laughing at Chad; then she tried to stop herself from laughing.

"CPCTC isn't a person Chad!" Sonny said while giggling.

"He isn't?" Chad asked.

"No!" Sonny told him.

"Who or what is it?" Chad asked while pulling on his shirt's collar.

"It's a math thing. You know, Corresponding Parts of Congruent Triangles are Congruent!" Sonny explained.

Chad just stared at her through the Harry Potter like glasses. His jaw dropped and he had no words to say at the news that was just given to him.

"Chad, you okay?" Sonny asked him.

"No!" Chad said to her, like he told Sad Kid that one time after they got back from seeing 'Giraffes On Ice'.

"What did you think it was?" Sonny asked.

"I thought it was a guy who you liked...and I thought he was a nerd." Chad whispered while a blush started forming on his face.

"Oh, why would you think that Chad?" Sonny asked.

"Because you said that it was so difficult for you to understand him until you gave him a chance and was patient." Chad muttered.

"Oh, Chad were you jealous?" Sonny asked while a playful smirk appeared on her face.

_'Ah, stupid cute!'_ Chad thought.

"Psh me! Me, Chad Dylan Cooper, be jealous of a guy that you like? Psh no!" Chad lied.

"Really Chad? Really?" Sonny asked.

"Yes really, and that's my line!" Chad threw at her.

"So you didn't tell me what the geek attire was for." Sonny said to him.

"Oh this, thought I'd switch it up a bit." Chad told her, while still using the nasally voice.

"Can you please stop with the nasally voice? It's kind of weirding me out!" Sonny told him.

"Yea, it was kind of weirding me out as well. And it takes away from CDC's coolness!" Chad said, stopping the nasally voice and popping his collar.

"Yea, what coolness Chad? You look like a total geek!" Sonny joked.

"Well I only did this for you!" Chad snapped, not noticing what he said.

"Wait, I thought you did this for the girl you like." Sonny said before feeling jealousy within herself.

"Well now who's jealous?" Chad said with a smirk.

"Still you!" Sonny told him, "So who is she?"

"Sill, funny little Sonny. It's you!" Chad told her.

"Me?" Sonny asked, blushing ferociously.

"Yes you!" Chad told her.

"That's very sweet and Mackenzie like of you!" Sonny told him, her blush still glowing on her face.

"I knew you watched my show! So what do you think of the whole geek thing?" Chad asked.

"Whatever Chad! I think the geek thing was very sweet and you pull it off okay! But I think there's two things we should get rid of!" Sonny told him.

"Which is?" Chad asked.

"The hair and the glasses!" Sonny told him with a laugh.

Chad laughed with her and Sonny moved closer to him. She put her fingers in her mouth and then put them to his hair and started ruffling it up. It was a little hard considering all the hair spray and gel in it. Sonny got it back to its usual Chadness, although it was sticking up a little in some spots. She then turned to the Harry Potter glasses that were up high on his nose. Sonny put her hands on either side of the glasses and she accidentally looked into Chad's deep blue eyes. Brown met blue and it seemed as if time stopped.

_'His eyes are so blue!'_ Sonny thought while feeling herself blush.

Chad never knew how brown Sonny's eyes were. He could see every eye lash and he could see the line of black that was on her eye lid. Chad thought that, even with a little bit of make-up on, Sonny was still so beautiful.

"Wow Chad, I never realized your eyes are so blue super up close." Sonny told him.

Sonny removed his glasses and put them to the side. Then they went back to staring at each other in the eyes.

"That was really sweet of what you did Chad." Sonny said.

"Well you know me, Chad Dylan Cooper is just cool like that." Chad said in a cocky voice.

Sonny laughed and took her eyes off of his eyes and looked down slightly. Chad then brought his hand to cup it under Sonny's chin and then brought it back up so that they locked eyes again. Then Chad gathered his courage up and did what he had been dreaming about for ages. He brought his face closer to hers and lightly brushed his lips to her. Chad instantly felt sparks go through his body, as did Sonny. Sonny started kissing back and she smiled in the kiss. Then Chad broke the kiss and then grabbed both of her hands in his.

"No more CPCTC?" Chad asked.

"Nah, only CDC now!" Sonny replied.

Chad then kissed her on the cheek and she started blushing more than she ever had before.

"So, will you be my girlfriend?" Chad asked.

"Yes, yes I will Chad Dylan Cooper!" Sonny replied.

"I knew I had more over CPCTC!" Chad joked.

"Whatever Chad! And I won't use it anymore. Next chapter will be about more triangles, think you can handle that Chad?" Sonny joked around.

"Yea, because triangles can't kiss!" Chad said while placing his lips on top of hers.

* * *

**A/N:: So do you girls like nerds? Haha, I believe I do; but, I like almost any type of guy! Ahhh I missed this sappy story! Anyway, I'm happy because sophomore year is so close to being over, but I'm moving during the summer. Terrible, but I have no say in it. So I'm getting my friend and guy affairs in order. Have a great day everyone and wish me luck, on everything!**


End file.
